Glimpse of LIES
by MusicMixerGURL
Summary: Lucy have been dating Natsu for almost a year, but have started to have weird daydreams about his best friend, Gray. At the same time Gray tells Lucy that he has "a girl he likes", and Lucy decides to help him get her. Knowing only half the truth.
1. My Boyfriends Best Friend

**Hi. ^_^**

**- intro of darkness, then redness then whiteness - **

**(You're awesome if you know where that intro comes from! :D )**

**This will be my very first Fairy Tail fanfiction. And it's taking place in AU.**

**Please read and tell me what you think. ^_^/**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

My Boyfriends Best Friend

His hands caressed my cheek, applying almost no pressure, but still send jolts of electricity through my whole body. I reached out to touch him, and he quickly slid his fingertips down toward my back and pressed me closer, as our lips met his hands fell down to rest on the curves of my hips. My blood pumped through my veins, feeling like I was going to burst. I felt so alive at that moment. I loved his touch, I loved Gray so mu-

Gray?

Oh no. Oh, _no_ way!

"No! WAAH!"

I snapped by eyes open, jolting out of my seat with an uncool squeal. My chair wobbled under my abrupt movement, and I didn't have a chance to regain balance before it disappeared and gravity kicked in.

The whole class burst out in laughter. I just lay there on the ground, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment and whined a little.

"Luce," I heard an amused voice chuckle as a hand quickly reached down toward me. I looked up at the person and smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks, Natsu," I mumbled and gratefully took his palm. His lips cracked in a smile, making his face look young and cute, with his locks of red hair and his warm eyes. I felt my own mouth twist in a slight smile. I was really lucky to have him.

My boyfriend. It sounded so strange. I had known Natsu for about two years already, but was still totally surprised when he confessed to me on Valentines Day last year.

"No problem," he grinned to me and we could both feel the teacher's awkward stare in the back of our heads, so we simply smiled to each other and I hurried to pick my chair up before sitting down again.

But I couldn't concentrate anymore – not that I had before – Because only a minute ago I had daydreamed about my _boyfriend's_ _best friend_. Urgh.

My head lifted in surprise as Natsu's fist hammered into our lunch table.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Natsu sneered, clenching his fist and pointing at the black-haired boy standing across our table with his food.

"You know exactly what it means, idiot," Gray deadpanned back, putting his tray on our table and sitting down casually. I looked up and greeted him, even though I knew it was pointless, he was already sucked into defense-mode.

"Are you trying to start something?"

"Maybe I am!"

Alright, any 'outsiders' would roll their eyes if I said that these two fighters were best friends, but it's actually true. Gray is Natsu's oldest friend, they have known each other forever, but somehow they never agree on _anything_. Even their looks are different, it's like they are from two dimensions.

I sipping my milk lightly while Natsu and Gray had one of their everyday- discussions/fights. I had stopped caring after a while; there was nothing I could do anyway. I glanced at Gray as he pointed at Natsu with his fork.

He really was _nothing_ like Natsu. Don't get me wrong, he was friendly at times, but I never saw that warm smile that Natsu often wore. Gray was always so cold when he was around Natsu. Like he didn't care about much. Well, I saw lots of: grins, smirks and grimaces. But rarely any _smiles._ However, when I was alone with him, his personality changed very suddenly and he was suddenly like a whole different person.

So different from Natsu. So, I wonder why I had been dreaming about him… like… that.

I felt my cheeks heat up and hurried to shake it off.

The worst part was, that this was not the first time. I had recently found myself daydreaming about Gray more than once, and it was really seriously _pissing_ me off.

"I will _so_ prove you wrong!" Natsu yelled, earning some stares from a few freshmen that didn't know him. I was still in deep thought and unintentionally sighed, catching both of their attentions.

"You're unusually spaced out today," Gray noted, earning a frown from me.

"She was up late, writing her English essay," Natsu told him, quickly adding. "She even fell asleep in math today."

"Hey." I protested, reddening.

"Oh, did you sleep well?" Gray joked. I opened my mouth to tell him off, but suddenly remembered what I had dreamt about and instead just focused on my milk again. The teen frowned by my lack of reaction.

"Anyway, did you do biology?" he asked me.

That's right, I forgot. Gray is in my biology class and we're supposed to do group work.

"Darn, sorry, I forgot," I mumbled, piecing my potato with the fork.

"Lucy!" Gray spat, annoyed.

"God," I muttered, swinging my legs around. "Fine, I'll go to the library and study." _Giving me an excuse to get away from your quarrel anyway._

"It's next period, in like 15 minuets," Gray told me, as if I didn't know the clock, and lifted an eyebrow. "Do you power-study or something?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm not an complete idiot, you know."

He gave me a smug smile. "You're right, you're not a _complete_ idiot – only _partly_ idiot."

"Shut up," I mumbled, rolling my eyes and grabbed my bag. I heard the black-haired teen sigh behind me.

"I'll come with you," he told, grabbing his bag as well. "As if you'll get that much work done without help."

I paused. Unfortunately he was right.

I looked at Natsu, but he lifted his hands in defeat and chuckled at me. "I'll just sit with Elfman and Mira," he told me with one of his signature smiles and kissed my cheek quickly. I had become a regular action we did. Kissing. Did that sound strange? I gave him a nod and started walking, hearing Grays steps close behind me. We didn't really talk until we were all the way out of the cafeteria.

"Are you sleepwalking?" he asked me amused

That was the moment the "switch" seemed to be turned on. Going from cold-rival-Gray to one of my best friends.

"Blame English," I joked, earning a hint of a smile. I was always amazed of how different he was without Natsu here.

In casual conversation we entered the library and I made a face when I remembered we had to study. "Okay, let's get this over with."

"Such spirit," Gray said sarcastically. I chose to ignore him with a huff and grabbed my books from my bag, spreading them out on the table. I heard a defeated sigh coming from Gray and looked at him with a smug smile.

"Such spirit," I mimicked his words.

"Yeah yeah," he admitted, and took one of the books. "I'll take animal cells, you do plant cells." He decided and I simply nodded with little enthusiasm. Who cares about cells anyway?

So, as a good lab partner I bend my head forward and started reading. Gray immediately started writing down in my notes for later. But I didn't get through the first line before I started spacing out and Gray snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Focus woman!" he demanded.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Gray eyed me for a second then he rolled his eyes and closed the book.

"What did he do?" he deadpanned.

"Wha- who?" I spat confused, spinning my head toward him.

"That-" he waved a hand up and down me, "is not a, 'I'm-tired-spacing-out' it's a 'I-got-a-lot-on-my-mind-space-out' and that hot-head is the main ups and downs in your life. So. What. Did. He. Do?" he said slowly. I immediately knew he was talking about Natsu and my lips cracked.

"Why do you think it have anything to do with my love life?" I laughed.

"Doesn't all problems happen in the love life?" Gray joked. I chuckled back, nodding in defeat.

"Maybe you're right."

He looked down at the floor then back up at me, a look in his eyes as if he were assessing me. "I worry about you Luce."

I looked up from my book. "Why?"

"You seem... down lately. You're not smiling like you usually are. I mean, it's your last year of high school. Loosen up a little; let more people into your life." he suggested.

I frowned. Great, now I just seemed like a pathetic moron.

Gray noticed my expression. "Sorry, I shouldn't-"

"No, it's fine. You're right," I hurried to say, lifting my hands. "I have been having a lot on my mind lately, but I _do_ want to change this year and live a little more. I have Natsu to support me too, so I'm going to be fine. I promise you, I will think about it."

"That's nice Luce," Gray said sincerely.

I nodded my head dully and then looked at him. Gray was actually pretty good-looking: dark hair, deep eyes, broad shoulders. He was also very kind and friendly when you got to know him, and he wasn't dumb either. Sometimes I wondered...

"Gray, why don't you date?" I thought out loud.

The question took him off guard and he furrowed his eyebrows at me. "Why... do you ask?"

I shrugged. "Because you never seem to be around other girls than me, Levy and ... no that's it," I said, giving him a small smile. "I saw your locker last Valentines, it was _stuffed_. So why?"

He looked at me for a while. I was unable to decode his expression, so I started twirling my hair uncomfortably, but finally he opened his mouth and said very slowly.

"Because, there's a girl that I already like."

I stopped twirling. "What?" I spat. My mouth wide open, my face frozen in shock. Gray rolled his eyes at me.

"It's no big-"

"Are you in love with her Gray? Like _really_ in love?" I suddenly said, and he shut his mouth for a long moment. But then he slowly smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I believe so." he decided.

My face lit up. "This is _perfect_," I exclaimed, my lips cracking in a smile. His, however, twisted into alert-concern.

"Luce, please don't start messing around with it," he begged me, but I ignored him. This _was truly_ perfect, if both Gray and I had someone else on our mind, maybe I could stop having those ridiculous thoughts about him.

"Since you don't date much, you most be pretty unexsperienced with dealing with girls," I stated, and he made an annoyed expression, but I didn't give him time to protest. "Therefore, I'll help you out and give you advice. And. At the same time, you can give me advice regarding Natsu."

He lifted an eyebrow. "You and Natsu are already dating."

"I know, but I might need a few tips, anyway."

"Lucy, I don't think that's a good idea-"

"What do you mean, it's a _wonderful_ idea," I disagreed, flinging my hands out to express it. Gray leaned back in his seat and shook his head in disdain, but I wouldn't let that get me down.

"So, what's her name?"

"I'm not telling you."

"What?" I didn't believe my ears. "Why not? How am I suppose to help you then?"

"You aren't."

"Gray," I whined, pulling his name out in a childish voice. "Please."

"Lucy, I don't want your help. I want to do this _my way_. This girl is special to me and I don't want to rush things, and risk losing her," he reasoned, making me pout.

"At least tell me what she's like," I begged. Gray thought about it for a second and then he smiled.

"She's beautiful, cool and nice."

"Wow, that narrowed it down," I mumbled sarcastically. "Are you really not going to tell me anything."

"Nope."

"You're horrible."

"I know."

I whined in protest and pushed him playfully, only making his smirk wider. Stupid Gray. I was about to complain some more, but suddenly the bell rung over out heads and my eyes widened in fear. "Shoot! I forgot biology!"

Gray chuckled. "I got it covered," he said, reaching down in his bag and handing me a black notebook.

"What's this?" I questioned, looking at the notebook like it was a foreign specie.

"Notes." he deadpanned and I lifted an eyebrow. "I sat up all night studying, you can look them over."

"You Jerk!" I spat, hitting him with the notebook. "You had them from the start."

He send me a sly smile, before standing up and grabbing his bag. "So, are you coming or what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think in the reviews. :D <strong>


	2. Waking Nightmares

**Hi. ^_^**

**- intro of darkness, then redness then whiteness - **

**(You're still awesome if you know where that intro comes from! :D )**

**Thank you to: Indh13, FireFistAce111, Kurieita , Hachibukai ,  Emil C and IloveCelestialIce for reviewing my first chappy. : D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

Waking Nightmares

"Lucy, look at the cows."

My head lazily turned from the book in my lap to the car window. I let my eyes flicker across the animals before turning my attention back to the pages.

"Yeah," I responded absentminded. "Dad, can't you go a little faster?"

"We're going the speed limit Luce, no need for rushing," he told me, turning a corner. I closed my book and leaned forward so my arms rested on the back of his chair.

"But you promised that we would be back in time for the show," I whined.

"Lucy, get back in your seat," My mother scolded me from the other seat. I gave her a childish glance, but did as she told me. I crossed my arms in anger, looking at her like she had just ruined my life, as only a spoiled 10-year-old can.

My father sighed. "Lucy, I'm sure we'll make-"

...

I don't remember anything after that, just a weird feeling in my stomach and then everything went black.

I had lost track of time when my eyes fluttered open. I had been unconscious, but for how long? I could hear commotion and someone screamed. I felt someone grabbing my arm and I was lifted onto something. At first I couldn't feel anything and just lay. I turned my head to the side, my brain was still too fuzzy to register, so I just stared for a while, trying to comprehend what I saw.

The car on the side of the road, crushed. What was going on?

Then I saw someone… firefighter, I think… pulling someone out of the car.

My eyes widened in shock, and I had to force myself to roll onto the side and puked-

I opened my eyes with a loud gasp. I touched my face out of instinct and already felt the tears running down my cheeks rapidly and my hair soaked in sweat. I hurried to sit up, wrapping my arms around my knees.

I was hyperventilating. I definitely was.

I let out a loud rasping sob and rested my head on my knees for a few breaths.

Then I looked around, but I was all alone in my apartment. Sometimes Natsu and Gray would sneak themselves into my apartment – since they figured out where I hid my extra key, but today it was just I.

My hair stuck to the sides of my head and with shaking hands I managed to remove them, and dried my tears in the sheets.

I looked at the clock. It was 4:37 in the morning. I had slept longer than normally, but not nearly enough. I let out a stuttering breath. For a while I had actually thought my nightmares would catch me a break, but lately they had started appearing again.

I couldn't stay here.

I stood up on shaky legs, feeling restless and ... well, sad. Sad and empty. Needing to walk off my miserable mood, I put on a (dry) sweater, pajama pants and slippers and left my room for the bathroom. I splashed cool water on my face and stared in the mirror. The reflection looking back at me had tangled hair and bloodshot eyes. I looked sleep-deprived, but I didn't want to go back to bed. I didn't want to risk falling asleep quite yet. I needed something to wake me up and shake away what I'd seen.

I left the bathroom and turned toward the door. I tiptoed out of my apartment. I didn't know why, but going out of your room in the night was like walking in an empty library. You know that people aren't there to hear you talking, but you just feel like you should be quiet.

Cold wind blasted me in the face, when I found the exit, but it was exactly what I needed. Focusing on my freezing body was better than recalling the massacre of my past.

It seemed like I could never shake the past. All this because of a hole in the fence, a hole in the fence that had urged a cow to cross the street. Just as we drove by. And my father had talking to me, and lost focus.

All these little things.

They happened 7 years ago, but it seems like it would linger in the back of my head forever, which just felt horrible.

"Sleepwalking again?" a voice suddenly sounded.

I made an ungraceful jump and turned around, looking into curious and amused dark eyes. Gray stood behind me, his hair messily tangled from running and his forehead showing signs of sweat-pearls.

"Sorry, did I scare you," he asked with a smile.

I smiled back awkwardly and tried not to wonder how bad my bed-head was at the moment. "No," I lied. "Are you out running."

"Yup, trying to make it a habit," he mumbled, gesturing down to his jogging clothes. Gray was probably the only one I knew who could bear running around in short sleeves, in freezing cold weather, without blinking. He noticed my glance and shrugged. "I have said that I wanted to start running for almost a week now, so I thought I would actually get started- hey, are you alright," he cut himself off, furrowing his eyebrows when he suddenly noticed my current appearance.

"Yeah, m'fine, just felt like taking a walk," I mumbled, that wasn't a complete lie anyway, but Gray didn't seem satisfied with my answer.

"At 5 in the morning?" he questioned.

"Actually it's almost 6," I corrected him, turning to leave.

"Luce," Gray's hand caught my arm, and despite all the wind and chill and slush, a flash of electricity shot through me. He released me with a startled movement, as though I had burned him. "What are you really doing out here?"

He was using the 'stop fooling around' voice, so I gave him as truthful an answer as I could. "I had a bad dream. I wanted some air."

"So, you…" he began slowly and looked up and down me. "You walked outside in the coldest morning of the year, without your jacket and in … slippers," he added with a slight smirk.

"Yes," I mumbled, in a need for an argument.

"What did you dream?" he asked and ruffled his hair back in place – I secretly wished that my hair would work like that. He looked at me patiently, awaiting a response. I swallowed a little and shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it," I admitted with a shrug.

He nodded silently, and I mentally thanked the higher powers that he didn't push the subject. Instead he sighed deeply, and his dark eyes trailed back on my slippers, chuckling. "Well, you're probably freezing to death, I'll follow you back to your apartment." He offered.

"I'm fine," I lied, choosing not to mention that I couldn't feel my feet. But I didn't want to go home just yet.

"Right, because your lips are naturally blue," he sighed, swinging an arm around my shoulder and leading me around. "Watch out, or I'll tell Natsu."

"You stink!" I spat.

"I'm just being the reasonable one here, Luce."

"No, I mean _you stink_," I told him, gesturing to his arm around my shoulder. "You should go home and take a shower."

"Shut up," he said, but his lips had cracked in an amused smirk. "I never stink."

"I strongly disagree," I told him, clenching two fingers around my nose, just to prove my point. He stopped walking, taking a step in front of me and crossing his arms.

"Oh, really!" he said with a raised eyebrow. I knew that look and immediately stopped walking too. I stood completely still for a moment, and we just stared at each. Then his lips twisted in a smirk and I spun around with a sudden snigger, making a run for it, but before I got a chance he had swung both arms around me. Eloping me in his sweatyness.

"Gray!" I protested loudly, trying to get out of his arms, but he stubbornly held me in place. He snickered by my attempt. "Gra- ARGH!" I exclaimed when I lost balance and we both tumbled to the ground.

I squealed loudly, feeling Gray shift our weight around. This resulted in both our bodies turning around and we both scooted across the ground, rolling like a barrel down hill. We both broke out in laughter, and I held tightly around Gray's body until we came to our final roll.

I lay on top of Gray, laughing my heart out, and feeling his stomach jump in chuckles underneath me as well.

"You're crazy," I told him and hit him weakly.

"And you're heavy, so, get off me," he joked, and smiled up at me. My smile disappeared, when I realized it too. I swallowed and felt my cheeks heat up. Oh, that was just perfect.

"Sorry," I hurried to say and stumbled back on my feet. Gray sat up and stared at me with amused eyes.

"I was kidding, you weren't actually heavy, no need to get mad," he misunderstood, but I just smiled back. I looked down and sighed at myself. I was soaked in mud and I had somehow managed to lose a slipper.

Gray caught my glance. "Oh, shoot," he mumbled, grabbing my hand with a concerned look. I realized that my nails had turned a blue color too. "Let me get you home," he said, standing up from the ground.

"No, it's fine," I hurried to say, lifting my hands. "It's not far."

"I'll just walk with you, it's no big-"

"Gray, I would rather walk alone," I cut him off.

We both looked surprised by my tone, but once again Gray just nodded. "Alright, just promise me to get warm, or you'll catch a cold – and I don't want Natsu to hold that against me."

"Okay," I promised quietly, letting him help me off the ground, and was about to walk back, but stopped halfway and looked back at Gray. He was dusting himself off. "Hey Gray," I said, catching his attention again. "How's things with your girl?"

His eyes softened, but his mouth turned into a frown. "I don't know. I have tried talking to her a few times lately, but it seems that she doesn't really trust me yet."

I nodded slowly. "I hope it works out." I told him, smiling.

"Yeah, me too," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Natsu yawned loudly, looking at the clock on his wrist. It was almost 7:30, but the weather was so gloomy that it felt like nighttime.<p>

He adjusted the rearview mirror sleepily, before pulling out of the driveway. He had been sleeping badly lately, thinking- no _worrying_, about Lucy. She had been spacing out a lot lately, and the past few days she hadn't truly smiled at all.

He drove down the street, turning almost immediately. He knew these roads like the back of his hand and soon parked beside a familiar white house. He lazily honked the horn twice, letting his hand linger on the second one. The neighbors most hate him by now, since this was a daily routine.

After a few minuets he saw his black-haired friend coming out of he house, his hair damp from a shower and his bag hanging casually over his shoulder.

Gray opened the door and jumped in next to Natsu with a lazy movement. "Hey," he uttered and dropped his bag on the backseat before closing the door.

"Hey," Natsu responded tiredly, and yawned.

"Dude, would you stop driving in your sleep?" Gray complained. "You're going to fall asleep and kill us both one day. Why don't you let me drive?"

"If you have a problem, get your own car. You know I get horribly car-sick if I'm not the one driving," Natsu countered grumpily, starting the car with a roaring growl. Gray lifted his hands, sighing.

"Just saying." he mumbled.

"Stop saying so much," Natsu countered. Gray was about to snap him off, but suddenly Natsu's phone chimed lightly, interrupting his thought. Natsu had placed it in the small space between the seats and Gray sneaked a peek on the ID.

"Lucy's texting," he announced. Natsu yawned again, slowly backing away from Gray's house.

"What's she saying?" he demanded to know. Gray took that as approval to grab his phone and opened the text.

"She says 'no thank you'," he read, looking at Natsu for an explanation. The other teen sighed, and grabbed his phone, putting it back in the space between the seats.

"I offered to drive her to school," he said simply.

"Yeah, why _don't_ we ever take Lucy with us to school? Does she have another ride?" Gray asked, searching his brain for who it could be. He leaning toward the window and rested his head on his fist. Natsu only shrugged.

"I don't know. I have offered her many times, but she insists on walking," Natsu explained as he drove out on the main road.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Natsu said again. "She refuses to tell me."

* * *

><p>I whined, my feet barely able to lift from the ground.<p>

Somehow my bag felt much heavier that day and I almost swayed my way down the road. I hadn't gotten a single minute of proper sleep last night. Even though I had tried to sleep again when I got home from my walk, but somehow Gray's words had gotten stuck in my head, and in the end I had just given up and taken a cold shower.

I watched jealously as all normal teenagers drove past me in their warm cars, while I just dragged my feet across the cold street, like a sleepwalking loser with blood-shot eyes. But then again, I had chosen that myself, I hadn't gotten in a car at all in a very long time. 7 years to be exact.

"Good morning," I heard a shy voice said, and I spun around instantly.

Behind me stood a blue-haired girl with a shy expression. I smiled weakly and let her fall into my pace. "Hey Juvia. How are you?"

She sends me a small smile. "I'm good." Juvia was one of those people that I really didn't mind being around, but her timing was really bad, because Juvia was also one of those people that needed others to start the conversation – and at the moment, I wasn't that person.

So, we walked in silence. I really didn't mind. I silently tried to force myself more awake, but failed. I mentally sneered at myself and my bothersome nightmares.

I hadn't expected Juvia to talk first. "Lucy, can I ask you something?"

I nodded lazily. "Of course."

"I know this is very sudden, and we don't talk that much," she began, wrapping her hands together in nervousness. "But I was just wondering, because you were so much around Natsu and Gray… if…" she paused.

My head turned to look at her, and slowly my curiosity awoke. "If what?"

"If… if Gray is… dating someone at the moment."

That woke me up.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 2. Hope you guys like, and please review. :D<strong>


End file.
